


Mysterious, Not So Real Boyfriend

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek has a mysterious boyfriend, His boyfriend is a genius, M/M, Team finally meets his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team knows that Derek has a boyfriend and want to meet him. They finally talk him into letting them meet him when his boy toy helps them with a case.





	Mysterious, Not So Real Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Might sound stupid but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

Derek’s POV:   
“So,” Garcia said as the team filed into the conference room, “How was your night with your mysterious not so real boyfriend?”

“His name is Spencer,” I responded, “And it was great, like always.”

“We need to meet him,” she pressed on. 

“I know,” I said as I sat down. 

“Can we see a picture of him,” she pleaded. 

I sighed as I pulled up a picture of the two of us snuggling on the couch. The girls squealed and the guys smiled. 

“He is sooo cute,” Garcia gasped. 

“Okay guys,” Hotch interrupted, “We can continue this later, after we finish the case.”

Garcia nodded and put the first picture on the screen as she explained the case. 

 

\-----Time Skip (6 hours later)-----  
“We have to rethink this,” JJ sighed, “We have no lead and lives are on the line.”

“We know our unsub has some sort of a disorder,” Prentiss began, “But what is it?”

“It could be several thnings,” I said. 

“Psychosis, bipolar disorder,” Prentiss began. 

“Obsessive compulsive disorder, Clinical depression, post-traumatic stress disorder,” Rossi continued.

“Antisocial personality disorder, anxiety disorder, schizophrenia, autism, agoraphobia, attention deficit,” Hotch jumped in, “Hyperactivity disorder, borderline personality disorder, or persistent depressive disorder.”

“Hang on,” I interrupted, “I might have someone who can help.”

“Who are you calling,” Garcia asked as Spencer answered, “Hello.”

“Hey baby,” I began, “We are stuck on our case, do you think you can help?”

“I can try,” he said. 

“We think our unsub has some sort of a disorder but we can’t narrow it down to just one,” I said, “We think it could be psychosis, bipolar disorder, ocd, clinical depression, ptsd, schizophrenia, autism, personality disorder, etc.”

“Give me some characteristics you think they have,” he said. 

“We know he’s delusional, paranoid, has some sort of a speech impediment, and it seems like he has a split personality,” I stated. 

“Given that,” he responded, “It sounds like schizophrenia more than anything.”

“Why do you say that pretty boy,” I asked. 

“Because,” he chuckled, “It’s a type of psychosis where a person can’t tell what is real from what is imagine. There are different types of it thought. Catatonic, disorganized, paranoid, childhood, etc. But, if they have schizophrenia it doesn’t mean they would kill or hurt anyone.”

“Spencer, he’s raped and killed 10 people, and he also-“ I started. 

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” he interrupted, “I don’t need all the details. Anyway, does that help at all?”

“Yeah, yeah, it does,” I said, “Thank you, honey.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded, “Hey, I’m at the store, what do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t know,” I said. 

“Thanks Derek, that’s really helpful,” he retorted. 

“I’m sorry,” I responded, “Make whatever you want.”

“That doesn’t really help either but thanks anyway,” he said, “I’ll let you get back to work. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do,” I whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said before ending the call. 

After a couple minutes of silence Garcia said, “I could’ve looked it up for you, he didn’t have to.”

“I know,” I said, “But he didn’t look it up, he knew that.”

“Just off the top of his head,” she asked. 

“Yes,” I said, “He remembers everything he reads.”

“Everything,” Prentiss asked. 

I nodded and said, “I’ll explain later.”

“You better,” Garcia said. 

 

\-----Time Skip (case is solved)-----  
“So,” Garcia began as we started to unwind in the conference room, “How did your genius of a boy toy know all of that?”

“Well,” I sighed, “He has an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, has eidetic memory, has Ph.D.’s in chemistry, engineering, and mathematics, and he has B.A’s in psychology, sociology, and philosophy.”

“Are you sure he’s human,” JJ asked.

“Yes,” I answered. 

“How old is this guy,” Rossi asked. 

“He’s 5 years younger than me,” I said, “So 24.”

“What’s his last name,” Garcia asked as she pulled up her computer.

Rolling my eyes, I said, “Reid. R-E-I-D.”

“Got him,” she started, “Yeah you weren’t kidding, he’s a genius. Grew up in Vegas, graduated High School at 12, college at 16, no siblings, Dad left the picture when he was 9, and Mom is institutionalized with schizophrenia. Oh…Derek.”

“I already know,” I said, “It sucks but he’s okay now, he has me.”

“Poor kid,” Prentiss interrupted. 

“He could have us if you would stop hogging him,” Garcia suggested.

“Well, he is MY boyfriend,” I responded, “But I could ask him if he wants to come to work with me tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she gasped, “Yes. I want to meet your secret of a boyfriend genius.”

 

\-----Time Skip (tomorrow)-----  
“Come on baby,” I pleaded, “Please, they are dying to meet you.”

“Why can’t I just stay as your mysterious boyfriend,” he asked. 

“That won’t last forever,” I smirked as I pulled him into my arms, “Please.”

“Fine,” he sighed.

“Thank you,” I said as I kissed his forehead, “Now let’s go before we’re late.”

 

\-----20 Minutes Later-----  
“Guys,” I said as we entered the conference room, “This is Spencer, Spencer this is-“

“Eeee,” Garcia squealed and ran towards us, “Penelope Garcia. Oh! You are just the cutest thing!”

“Hands off mama,” I said as I stepped in front of Spencer, “He’s mine.”

Rolling her eyes she grabbed him from behind me and introduced him to everyone else. 

“So Spencer,” Rossi asked, “Do you have a job?”

“Uh, no,” he said, “I’m currently looking for one.”

“I see. Well,” he began as he put his arm around Spencer’s shoulders, “I know about all your Ph.D.’s and B.A.’s and the BAU would be lucky to have you.”

“Thank you,” Spencer said, “I’ve been thinking about joining some type of government job.”

“You have,” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I’ve been asked by NASA, CSI, FBI, CIA, NSA, countless of others, so, why not?”

“Baby, I think you’re cute and all when you say some statistic,” I began, “But I don’t think you will be good in the field. You can’t fight or shoot.”

“I can try,” he retorted, “And you can teach me, we could carpool together, and I could join your team. I’m not saying I’m going to join, I’m just thinking about it.”

“Good,” I said, “But I will be devastated if you get hurt.”

“I’ll be just fine Derek, if I join or not,” he grunted, “Anyway, do you guys want to hear some embarrassing stories about Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might sound stupid but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
